Safe
by MusicGirl4
Summary: A SLIGHTLY AU ending to 1x11 after Jane was in the car crash. ONE SHOT


Rafael POV

After the guy told me to leave I did, I was on my way home. It wasn't just me anymore; I have a girlfriend and a baby on the way. And I'm not looking for trouble. I glanced at my phone in the cup holder, no text from Jane. I glanced at the clock, on the dashboard. The studio isn't that far away; she should be home by now. I was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel when my phone rang with no name. "Hello." I answered. "Hi is this Rafael Solano?" the girl answered on the other line. "Yes this is he." I replied "I'm calling from general hospital, regarding Jane Villanueva. She was in a car accident and asked me to call you." The girl said. " I'll be right there." I said then hung up.

When I got to the hospital I ran to the front desk and asked the lady "where's Jane Villanueva?" "Are you family?" she replied.

" I'm the father of her baby." I said. "Room 203." She said and again I was running I saw he room numbers grow until I hit her room I walked in "Jane!" I rushed over to her and kissed her, not caring that her mom was right there. "I'm fine." She said right before the doctor came in.

(Seen where the baby kicked)

Xo went to go tell Rogelio that Jane was fine and we both sitting on the edge of the bed we were holding hands and they were resting in my lap Jane was laying her head on my shoulder. "You really had me worried. You know that?" I asked her "I'm sorry I didn't want to I was trying to make everyone happy." She explained to me " Jane the only person you have to make happy is yourself not your mom, dad, gramma, or me just you we will support you in anything you do. I will support you in anything you choose." I told her. "Really?" She questioned looking at me. "Really." I confirmed. "Sir, I need you to fill out these papers." The nurse called I got up and stood in front of Jane. "You ok?" I asked. " Yes we're fine," she said with a smile while rubbing her stomach. I kissed the top of her head and walked to the nurse.

Jane POV

While Rafael was signing the papers my mom came to say goodbye. " You sure you don't wanna come home with me?" She asked. "Ya I think Rafael is still a little shaken up and worried so I wanna make sure he knows we are ok." I told her she nodded her head and gave me a hug than left. A few minutes later I got a call.

Rafael POV

I was sitting in the lobby waiting for Jane to be done seeing Michael when something popped in to my head I went to the front desk. " Hi I was wondering if I could change my emergency contact?" I asked the nurse. "Yes you can, name please." She asked. "Rafael Leo Solano" I told her. She typed my name in to the computer. "Alright Mr. Solano who would you like to change it to?" She asked I knew I didn't want it to be Petra, luesia was out of the question, and considering my dad might be an international drug dealer that probably is not the best Idea. " I'll be his emergency contact." Jane said walking up to me. "Does that work for you? The nurse asked me looking in my direction. "Ya that works." I told her, she looked at Jane. "Name please." The nurse asked Jane. "Jane Gabriella Villanueva. And I'd like to add him to mine as well please." Jane replied. "Alright I'll just need you to fill out these papers and you'll be all set." the nurse said handing us each a clipboard.

Jane POV

After we filled out the forms Rafael drove us back to the hotel the whole time holding my hand when we got up to the penthouse we walked through the door still holding hands. "All right let's get you to bed." He said I let go of his hand and walked over to the couch. "I'm not tired anymore." I told him as I sat down on the couch. "It's been a long couple of days you need to get your rest." He said walking over to me and standing in front of me. I looked at him, and stood up. " You know you look pretty sexy in this jacket." I told him pulling at it, which brought him, closer to me. " Oh really?" He questioned with a smile and wrapped his hands around my waist, I moved my hands to the back of his neck and shook my head yes "mhmm" I said with a smile as he leaned his head down with a smile. We were in the start of what could be a make out Session when he pulls away. "Jane." He said like an adult who caught his kid stealing a cookie. "Let's go." He said pulling me to the bedroom where he gave me a pair of grey sweat pants and a green t-shirt. I went to go change and when I came back he was in a navy blue V-neck and plaid pajama bottoms. We got in to bed me tucked into his side; his around me so my head was laying on his shoulder and my hand on his stomach his hand covering mine. I woke up a few hours latter needing a glass of water so I carefully got up not waking Rafael I grabbed the fuzzy blanket that was tossed at the end of the bed and through it around my shoulders. I went to the kitchen to get my water and when I was done I was walking back to the bedroom when I saw the doors to the nursery I went in side and sat in the big yellow comfy chair in the corner and just started crying.

Rafael POV

I woke up and noticed that Jane wasn't there her place in bed wasn't warm so had to have been up for a while. I looked at the green numbered digital clock on my nightstand 3:30am. I got up and looked around. No one was in the kitchen but the light was on, so I turned it off. I was walking back to the bedroom when I heard a sob coming from the nursery. I stepped in to he room and saw Jane curled up in the chair that I had picked out, when we were doing the nursery, crying. " Jane what are you doing in here?" I asked her. "I went to get a drink of water, and came to look in here again." She said at this point I came to the conclusion that Petra must have showed her this room. "And why are you crying?" I asked coming up to the chair and crouching down so that I was at her level. "I realized what I could of done." She said "this is the only kid you can have biologically and I almost took that way from you." She said not looking at me. "Aw Jane look at me." She kept adverting her eyes I put my hand on her cheek and made her look at me, "baby what happened is not your fault. Ok? All that matters to me is that you and the baby are safe. " I told her. "When I think of what could've happened." She started to say but I cut her off. "Don't ever think like that you and the babe are safe." I told her "I know, I know its just if something did happen I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She said. "Baby its ok, we are all, ok." I said kissing her.

Jane POV

He kissed me and wiped the tears way with the pads of his thumbs. The chair was big enough for two so he sat down and put me in his lap, wrapped his arms around me. Rubbing my back, kissing the top of my head, and saying soothing things to me I n hushed voices is how I fell back to sleep. In the strong arms of my boyfriend, Rafael, where I always felt safe.


End file.
